Gajes de oficio
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: Nathaniel es un atractivo joven de 19 años, listo y caballeroso, y por azares del destino ha terminado trabajando en un nightclub ilegal. Castiel, por su parte, es un guapo guitarrista de 20 años que llega allí por medio de una apuesta. (Rateado T por referencias a prostitución y lemmon conforme avance la historia) (Yaoi Castiel x Nathaniel)


N/A: Hey you! Si estás aquí, he de suponer que te gusta la pareja que hacen Castiel y Nathaniel (_supondré_, uno nunca sabe) y que, por alguna razón, mi summary te llamó la atención o simplemente viste mi fic en la primera página y te dio flojera seguir buscando. En cualquiera de ambos casos, espero que te guste este fanfic que básicamente nació de una idea para fic que publicó una chica en una página.

Nada más que decir, simplemente…

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: El juego Corazón de Melón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y bla, bla, bla.

El rubio suspiró, sentado en uno de los lugares al fondo del colectivo, y dejó que por unos momentos el cabello le tapara los ojos. De todas formas no tenía nada que mirar, aún faltaba como media hora para alcanzar destino.

Nathaniel tenía 19 años, era ya todo un adulto según la ley, y también según esta estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que estaba por hacer, ¿no? Lo mismo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya casi un año. A veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo había llegado a esto?

Y es que alrededor de un año atrás su madre había enfermado gravemente, no recordaba bien las razones (¿siquiera lo supo en primer lugar?). Lo que sí recordaba era que, si bien se recuperaría rápido con el tratamiento adecuado, su obra social no lo cubría, y era demasiado caro… Debieron renunciar a muchas cosas, entre ellas los estudios de Nath y las salidas de compras que solía hacer su hermana menor, y aun así las cifras eran muy altas.

Así fue como el chico, perdido y asustado, luego de pasar por una puerta sospechosa llegó a Finisterra, como lo llamaban quienes solían frecuentar aquel "antro" clandestino. Allí bebió unos tragos, y luego de unos minutos de insistencia por parte del barman (además de encargado del lugar, como más tarde sabría) le contó a este su problema. El hombre al parecer vio en él un "talento natural" y percibió que ejercía una "atracción magnética" en las personas, por lo que le ofreció algo bastante simple: que trabajara allí. Le darían el adelanto de varios meses de trabajo y él trabajaría para ellos durante ese tiempo como mínimo, sin recibir esos sueldos. El salario no era tan bueno, pero sí lo suficiente para, luego de 12 meses y al juntarse con lo que venían ahorrando de antes, pagar el maldito tratamiento.

Bueno, sería "simple" si no fuera por el hecho de que el trabajo no era cualquier trabajo. Oh, no, eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Su trabajo consistiría en… practicar… felaciones a personas cuyos rostros no veía… desde dentro de un cubículo con lo que era llamado "gloryhole", un simple agujero en estas por donde los clientes introducían sus… penes.

Oh, mierda, el sólo recordarlo le daba náuseas y lo devolvía a una realdad que dolía demasiado. Lo peor era que ni siquiera se sentía mal por tener que hacer eso, no. De hecho, más bien lo contrario… Lo que lo hacía revolver el estómago era que se sentía jodidamente bien. Escuchar los gemidos contenidos (o no tan contenidos) de la otra persona, el morbo de saber que se lo estabas haciendo a un perfecto desconocido… A quién iba a engañar, si hasta se mas… masturbaba mientras hacía esto. Probablemente fue eso lo que le ganó una cierta reputación, causando que tuviera más clientes de la media, ya que estos probablemente se sentían más excitados al oír al otro gemir mientras los atendía.

Volviendo a mirar las cosas desde un punto de vista algo más racional (y que no lo hacía verse a sí mismo como un depravado), la elección de cubículos no era para nada al azar, ya que de esta forma era imposible que alguien viera su cara y lo reconociera. De todas formas, ¿quién se fijaría en él? Cuando venía a trabajar no llevaba sus usuales camisas blancas con corbata y eso, si no que usaba ropas más tirantes al cuero y los colores oscuros, intentando no exagerar para no ser llamativo pero marcando un claro contraste. Además…

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y esto fue el sonido del timbre. Oh, casi se pasaba, pero por suerte alguien más estaba bajando allí. Un chico pelirrojo de ropa oscura… Y no le prestó más atención, porque al fijarse en la hora notó que llegaría tarde e hizo las cuadras que le quedaban para llegar al trabajo corriendo tan rápido que creía que se le saldría el corazón.

Ahí estaba, sentado en el colectivo esperando a que este llegara a algún antro de mala muerte como un tremendo imbécil y todo por una simple razón. ¿Que cuál era? Una palabra: ¡Armin! Bueno, su propio orgullo había contribuido, ya que de no ser por este no habría tomado parte en su estúpida apuesta. Pero ¡noo!, ¡tenía que decirle que sí para que no pensara que se acobardaba!

Si todavía se acordaba con perfecta claridad de la sonrisa de su amigo preguntándole si acaso no se animaba a ir a aquel lugar, y hasta podía citar sus palabras "Anda, ¿tanto miedo tienes? Descuida, que no te la van a morder, están bien entrenados". Obviamente lo dijo en broma, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesto. Con él y consigo mismo porque en ese maldito momento debería estar ensayando para la maldita tocada que habría en unas semanas. ¡Joder, que lo que había en juego era algo más que su orgullo y una apuesta realizada después de tomar demasiados tragos!

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y Castiel no se echaría atrás luego de decir algo. Aunque eso significara que estuviera en un colectivo bien entrada la noche fumándose tantos cigarrillos que el cómo no había muerto de cáncer de pulmón era una pregunta bastante factible. No solía fumar tanto, pero los nervios y la rabia le podían…

Oh, vaya, pero si ya estaba llegando. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, y la verdad para estas alturas ya no estaba tan molesto. El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó, tanteando su bolsillo para ver si tenía la billetera, y luego fue atrás tocando el timbre. El sonido de este pareció despertar a un chico rubio de ropa oscura y mirada algo perdida, que luego de levantarse y mirar su reloj soltó una maldición y bajó por delante del pelirrojo corriendo en la vereda ya que al parecer llegaba tarde a algún lugar.

Castiel, al ver esto, solo bajó con tranquilidad, tomó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y mientras se lo ponía en la boca murmuró para sí mismo "anda, para andar con tantas prisas…" para luego caminar en dirección del lugar que le había indicado Armin.

N/A: Mención especial(?) a la página ⌠Corazon de Melon Yaoi⌡, sobre todo a la admin ~Sinnae, que fue la que tuvo la idea original y además sugirió que la subiera a algún lado. Dejen reviews si quieren, me hará feliz saber que les gustó o simplemente se tomaron el tiempo de comentar (y si estoy feliz escribo más (?)).


End file.
